Kimi to Boku
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi? Warning : IFK, GS/GB, typo pasti ada, penganut aliran mainstream, EYD belum sempurna, but hope u like
1. Chapter 1

_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Kimi to Boku"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like.

.

.

Summary : Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi?

Well check this out.

.

.

.

Kimi to Baku by Daniela Alexsandra (^_^)v

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan begitu gagahnya di lorong perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang kokoh, sungguh menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi seluruh karyawati di perusahaannya. Iya benar perusahaannya. Tak hanya dikaruniai wajah yang rupawan, ia juga adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarganya. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda 28 tahun ini juga memiliki otak yang cerdas, err.. mungkin jenius lebih tepatnya. Jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut. Tampan, cek. Jenius, cek. Kaya, cek. Hah,,, sepertinya Tuhan sangat sayang padamu Uchiha Itachi.

Senyuman penuh kebanggaan bertengger manis di wajahnya selama ia berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Tuan muda Itachi." langkah Itachi terhenti kala mendapati asisten pribadi ayahnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Tuan Fugaku menyuruh anda untuk segera menemui beliau di ruangannya."

"Hn." Itachi kemudian memutar langkahnya menuju ruangan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Tok,,, tok,,,

.

"Ayah memanggilku?" tanya Itachi saat memasuki ruangan Fugaku

"Hn, duduklah." Fugaku beranjak dari meja kerjanya mendekati Itachi yang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Fugaku memandang putra sulungnya dengan tatapan khas milik keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Itachi yang di tatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Ayolah Yah, sekarang bukan jamannya lagi perjodohan." Itachi merasa sangat kesal mengingat rencana perjodohannya dengan putri sulung sahabat dari ayahnya itu.

'What the,,, Apa-apaan? Masa jaman sudah canggih seperti ini masih jaman aja main jodoh-jodohin anak. Dikiranya aku sudah nggak sanggup apa nyari pasangan hidup sendiri. Hello~ aku ini masih muda kali,,,,!' iner Itachi

"Apa salahnya? Aku dan ibumu dulu juga dijodohkan dan lihat, kami hidup bahagia hingga sekarang." Itachi memutar matanya bosan.

"Huhh,,, tapi ayah dan ibu sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."

"Kalian juga berteman sejak kecil."

"Tapi kami sudah tidak bertemu lebih dari 20 tahun, Yah. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat seperti apa dia."

"Maka dari itu ayah memintamu bertemu dengan dia. Apa susahnya?"

"Ck, jika ayah hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih baik aku pergi saja." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi.

"Itachi." panggil Fugaku berharap Itachi akan berhenti.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, ayah belum selesai bicara padamu." namun Itachi tetap tidak memperdulikan panggilan Fugaku.

.

Brak.

.

Pintu ruangan Fugaku ditutup agak keras oleh Itachi saat meninggalkan ruangan Fugaku.

"Hah,, dasar anak itu."

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Yo, ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tampang baby face pada pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di sofa bar di ruang VVIP dengan diapit banyak gadis-gadis sexy perpakaian minim yang bergelanyut manja di lengannya.

"Hn."

"Tak biasanya kau mengajak ke tempat seperti ini duluan."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bahkan memesan mereka." pria bersurai merah yang diketahui sebagai sahabat karib sang sulung Uchiha, Akasuna Sasori menatap heran pada Itachi.

"..."

"Ck, segawat itukah?"

"Hn."

"Fuuuhh" siul Sasori, "Apa kau sudah tau siapa calonmu itu?"

"Hn."

"Hah,,, ladies! Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" dengan tidak rela gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi bergelayut di lengan Itachi perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menyisakan Sasori dan Itachi. "So?"

"Hah,,, aku belum tau siapa calonku. Ayah hanya bilang ia teman masa kecilku dulu."

"Bukankah itu berita baik." death glare legendaris turunan klan Uchiha seketika diperoleh Sasori, "Bu,,bukan begitu maksudku. Ayolah, jangan terlalu serius begitu. Menikah tidak seburuk yang ada di pikiranmu."

Hanya dengusan kasar yang diberikan Itachi sebagai respon pernyataan Sasori.

"Lihat aku dan Dei-chan, kami memutuskan menikah dan baik-baik saja."

"Itu berbeda muka bayi."

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Ck, kau sama saja dengan ayahku."

"Mungkin." jawab Sasori cuek

"Ck, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dan aku masih bisa mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri."

"Huh, usiamu tak jauh beda denganku keriput. Dua puluh delapan tahun itu usia yang sudah matang untuk menikah. Apalagi kau anak sulung tentu saja orang tuamu yang sudah bertambah tua itu mendesakmu segera menikah."

"Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak perlu mendesakku dengan perjodohan bodoh itu."

"Ck, katakan itu pada orang yang lebih gemar berkencan dengan leptop dan kertas-kertas dari pada seorang gadis." ingin sekali rasanya Sasori memukul kepala temannya yang satu ini.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu." sangkal Itachi

"Ya,,,ya,,, katakan itu pada orang buta."

"Ck, menyesal aku menyuruhmu kesini."

"Hah,,, Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Aku yakin kalau paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto tidak akan menjerumuskan putranya sendiri dengan menikahkan putranya dengan wanita yang salah. Coba jalani dulu, kenali calon istrimu dengan baik."

"Aku tau itu, aku tau." lirih Itachi

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya pernikahanku hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Itu terlalu cepat. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenali sifatnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan?"

"Ppfffttt" kembali Itachi melayangkan death glarenya pada Sasori.

"So,,sory. Jadi, Apa itu yang membuatmu takut?"

"Aku . tidak. takut." geram Itachi

"Ya,,,ya,,, kau tidak takut. Hanya khawatir berlebihan."

"Berhenti bercanda muka bayi."

"Siapa yang bercanda keriput?"

"Berikan aku solusi! Aku perlu solusi. Aku bingung, kupikir gadis jaman sekarang pasti akan menolak jika harus dijodohkan tapi apa? Dia malah menyetujui perjodohan ini dengan mudahnya." Sasori hanya mendengarkan apa yang di luapkan oleh Itachi.

"Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan tentang gadis itu?"

"Pertama, dia pasti hanyalah gadis biasa seperti perempuan kebanyakan yang hanya mengidamkan kekayaan dan kemewahan. Apa ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Aku kaya dan juga tampan."

"Huh, kau tertalu percaya diri tuan muda Itachi yang terhormat"

"Hei, aku bicara fakta."

"Hn, lalu."

"Ck, kedua. Dia pasti kuper, penampilannya juga pasti sangat nerd. Aku yakin dia juga tidak punya pacar selama ini"

"Huh, seperti kau juga pernah punya pacar saja."

"Setidaknya aku pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis."

"Hn dan gadis itu sekarang sudah sah menjadi istriku keriput." Sasori menatap kesal ke arah Itachi. "Ck, begini saja. Coba kau buat kesepakatan dengan paman Fugaku."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Iya, kesepakatan."

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Itachi langsung memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Perkataan Sasori tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya. Hampir tengah malam Itachi tiba di kediaman utama Uchiha. Tepat saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, dentang jam sebanyak dua belas kali terdengar menandakan tengah malam.

"Ck, sial." Keluh Itachi, "Hah, terpaksa besok pagi." Itachi kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan kamar sang adik tercinta Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah tiba di lantai dua Itachi sedikit heran mendapati lampu kamar yang ada tepat di depan kamarnya menyala.

Apa paman Obito datang?

"Hoamm,," sambil menguap Itachi melanjutka lagkahnya menuju kamarnya, ia butuh tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, dari arah dapur kediam Uchiha tercium aroma masakan yang mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut. Beberapa maid nampak hilir mudik membantu sang nyonya Uchiha menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suami tercinta.

"Tolong bawa ini ke meja makan" ujar Mikoto pada salah satu maid sambil menyerahkan semangkuk besar sup tomat.

"Baik nyonya."

"Selamat pagi, bibi!"

"Selamat pagi, sayang! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Mikoto memandang gadis di depannya dengan senyuman.

"Tidurku nyenyak. Maaf gara-gara itu aku jadi tidak bisa membantu bibi menyiapkan sarapan."

"Aish,, tidak apa-apa. Bibi tau kau pasti masih lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama kemarin."

"Jadi, apa masih ada yang perlu dibantu?" Mikoto sedikit tertawa, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, kau tunggu saja di ruang makan. Temani pamanmu, sepertinya dia sedang membaca koran paginya"

"Aku bantu bibi saja, paman kan sedang asik dengan korannya, yang ada malah aku yang dicuekin"

"Hahaha,,, itu tidak mungkin sayang"

"Ayolah bi, masa tidak ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya masakannya sudah siap semua. Tinggal membuat jus untuk Sasuke dan-"

"Okey, serahkan padaku. Aku jago membuat jus."

"Benarkah!"

"Hm, benar. Ah, bagaimana kalau bibi saja yang sekarang menemani paman di ruang makan? Paman kan tidak mungkin cuekin bibi" Mikoto kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis yang sekarang tengah berkutat dengan buah-buahan di kulkas.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di ruang makan ternyata kedua putranya juga sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya masing-masing. "Selamat pagi." sapa Mikoto

"Pagi bu/Pagi"

"Mana dia? Masih belum bangun ya?" tanya Fugaku saat Mikoto duduk di sampingnya berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Dia sudah bangun, sekarang dia sedang ada di dapur membuat jus."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm" jawab Mikoto sembil tersenyum ke arah Fugaku yang barusaja melipat korannya.

"Apa paman Obito di sini?" tanya Itachi pada kedua orang tuamya, "Tadi malam kulihat lampu kamar tamu menyala."

"Bukan paman Obito yang datang baka aniiki." Itachi menyernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Yang datang itu-"

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama?" sela sebuah suara yang cukup asing bagi Itachi. Alis Itachi kembali mengernyit kala mendapati sosok asing yang tengah membawa sebuah teko berisi minuman yang Itachi pikir adalah jus.

"Ah, tidak. Kau membuat jus apa? Aromanya sedap, sepertinya enak" -Mikoto

'Siapa gadis ini' batin Itachi.

"Aku hanya membuat jus tomat, karena ku pikir kalian semua menyukai tomat"

"Dari mana kau tau?" Sasuke

"Hanya menebak saja, karena isi kulkasnya kebanyakan tomat"

"Hahaha,, kau benar Kyuu, kedua putra bibi memang suka sekali dengan tomat, apalagi Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto, "Duduklah disini" Mikoto menepuk kursi di sampingnya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Itachi yang merasa hanya dirinya yang tidak tau apa-apa mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke tentang gadis asing itu.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Itachi. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi sedikit membuat Sasuke bingung. Hingga satu kesimpulan muncul di otak jeniusnya. Dengan seringai andalannya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia?" bisik Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Itachi. Melihat itu seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar

"Dia adalah calon kakak iparku" jawab Sasuke mendramatisir.

"Oh,," Itachi membulatkan mulutnya sambil manggut manggut, "Calon kakak ipar"

"Hn"

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 det-

"APA?"

"Ada apa denganmu Itachi? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Mikoto. Sasuke hanya tertawa puas melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Ti,,tidak. A,,aku tidak apa-apa?" ujar Itachi. Tatapan Itachi lalu mengarah ke arah gadis di sebelah ibunya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

.

Glup.

.

'Sial, ternyata Tuhan tidak sayang padaku. Batin Itachi miris. Damn! Tebakanku benar. Oh my,, lihat kacamata tebal itu. Tatanan rambutnya yang di kepang belum lagi kawat gigi itu. Juga pakaiannya yang-. Tuhan,,, apa kau sangat benci dengan hambamu ini?' jerit iner Itachi

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya gadis yang sudah diketahui sebagai calon istri Itachi, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Ti,,tidak" Oh,, jika boleh ingin sekali Itachi berteriak 'SEMUANYA'

"Itachi, kau sudah tau siapa dia kan?" ujar Fugaku "Dia adalah calon Istrimu, Uzumaki Kyuubi"

"Hai, aku Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn, se,,senang bertemu denganmu" dengan terpaksa Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Kyuubi saat merasakan aura menyeramkan dari ayahnya.

'Astaga, apa mereka sudah buta. Tega sekali mereka menjodohkanku dengan gadis sepertinya. Akan jadi seperti apa anak dan cucuku nanti' Itachi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"A,,ayah, aku ingin berbicara sebentar sebelum aku berangkat nanti." Itachi tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Ia akan membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya seperti rencananya kemarin bersama Sasori. Meskipun ia harus mencari ide lain untuk kesepakatannya setelah melihat bagaimana sosok calon istrinya.

"Bicara apa? Bicara di sini saja dan mulai hari ini kau tidak usah ke kantor, kau temani Kyuubi mengurusi pernikahan kalian, sementara tugasmu di kantor akan diambil alih oleh Sasuke."

'Sial.' Umpat iner Itachi. "Hn, aku tetap akan menunggu ayah di ruang kerja ayah." Itachi menyudahi sarapannya. "Terimakasih makanannya" Itachi beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Perjodohan ini-" Fugaku sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berujar, "bisakah ayah membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Kalau kau hanya merengek untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, lebih baik kau keluar. Ayah sudah bosan berdebat akan hal ini"

"Tapi ayah, lihat dia. Apakah pantas orang seperti dia menjadi istriku. Huh, yang benar saja!"

"Kau tau apa memang tentang Kyuubi? Hingga kau bias berpikir seperti itu"

"Ck, lihat dia, Yah!. Penampilannya saja membuat mataku sakit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup bersamanya. Mau jadi seperti apa anak dan cucuku nanti jika memiliki ibu sepertinya."

"JAGA BICARAMU ITACHI! Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu menilai orang lain hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja."

"Maaf yah."

"Huh,, ayah tidak mau tau, suka tidak suka perjodohan ini kan tetap dilakukan dan sesuai rencana, kalian akan menikah bulan depan."

"Baiklah, aku menerima perjodohan ini, tapi setidaknya undur pernikahannya. Biarkan aku dan dia saling mengenal pribadi masing-masing."

"Hah,, kita sudah sering kali mendebatkan hal ini dan keputusan Ayah sudah bulat. Kalian akan tetap menikah bulan depan. Gunakan waktu kurang dari sebulan ini untuk mengenal Kyuubi dengan baik. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh, ayah yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menikah dengan Kyuubi."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Ayah~"

"Hn" Fugaku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengar nada merajuk putra sulungnya.

"Ck, kenapa ayah getol sekali menjodohkanku dengannya? Tidak adakah gadis lain? Kenapa harus dia?" sungguh Itachi tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya.

"Karena hanya dia pendamping yang cocok untukmu" Itachi memutar bola maanya bosan 'yang benar saja.'

"Dengar, tidak ada orang ua di dunia ini yang akan menjerumuskan anaknnya. Semua ini ayah lakukan untuk kebaikanmu." Itachi terdiam mendengar penuuran Fugaku, ia tau itu, sangat tau. Tapi egonya masih bersikeras menolak.

"Coba jalani dulu. Ayah sangat tau apa yang terbaik untuk putra-putranya"

"Tidak ada cinta di antara kami, Yah. Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu"

"Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, Yah. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama orang yang ku cintai"

"Maka dari itu kenali calon istrimu lebih dalam. Ayah yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Ck, baiklah kita buat kesepakaan"

"Hn, katakan!"

"Baik, aku akan menikah dengan si 'Nerd' itu. Tapi ayah dan ibu tidak boleh mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami. Lalu jika kedepannya hubungan kami tidak ada perkembangan atau jika di kemudian hari aku atau dia bertemu dengan orang yang kami cintai, ayah dan ibu tidak boleh melarang kami untuk berpisah" seketika wajah Fugaku mengeras mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu? Kau kira pernikahan itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu?"

"Ayah sendiri yang memaksaku bersikap seperti ini. Kami tidak saling mencintai dan ia sama sekali bukan tipeku, yah."

"Baik jika itu maumu. Tapi kau juga harus benar-benar menjalanka peranmu sebagai suami sebagaimana mestinya dan kalian baru boleh berpisah jika aku sudah mendapatkan cucu dari kalian."

"APA?" Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Fugaku. "Tapi yah-"

"Tidak ada tapi Itachi. Kenapa kau senang sekali mendebat keputusan ayah? Terima tawaran ini atau tidak sama sekali."

'What the- apa-apaan ini! Seharusnya aku yang memojokkan ayah. Kenapa jadi terbalik begini. Ck, sial'

"Hn, aku menerimanya."

"Bagus. Aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen untuk kalian tempati untuk satu bulan kedepan."

"APA?"

"Hn. Kalian akan tinggal disana berdua untuk saling mengenal lebih cepat pribadi masing-masing"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan anak muda."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bekerja diperusahaan sampai hari pernikahanku."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah yah, aku bias mati bosan jika tidak melakukan apa pun seharian"

"Kau tidak akan mati bosan karena ada Kyuubi bersamamu. Lagi pula kau harus menyiapkan pernikahanmu."

"Itu perkara gampang yah, sehari saja sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian akan menikah besok. Hari ini kita semua akan mengurus bersama pernikahan kalian. Hem, benar. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Itachi melongo dengan tidak elitnya, "TIDAK! Baiklah aku akan cuti mulai sekarang." Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah Fugaku. 'kau masih terlalu amatir untuk bisa menang melawanku, Nak'

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hueeeee,,, gomennasai,,,, Dan malah publish fict baru padahal utang fictnya masih banyak #bow

Abisnya mau gimana lagi, Dan tiba-tiba ketemu sama si 'ilham'.

Terus jeng-jeng-jeng hualaaa,,, jadilah fict ini

So what do you think guys

keep it or delete

.

.

Oh ya, tanggal 31 Januari kemaren tepat 1 tahun Dan publish fict perdana Dan 'The Story Of ItaKyuu' #prok-prok-prok

Rencananya Dan mau bikin Squelnya buat pertengahan bulan yang spesial ini :3

Semoga bisa tercapai dan terlaksana tepat waktu. Amien (-/|\\-)

Terus Dan juga mau ucapin banyak terimakasih buat reader semua baik itu yang silent reader juga. Terus buat yang udah memberikan Dan support selama ini yang mem fav, fol cerita Dan dan juga para reviuwer yang berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya di tiap fict buatan Dan. Arigatou minna # bow

Jaa ne (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayolah yah, aku bias mati bosan jika tidak melakukan apa pun seharian"

"Kau tidak akan mati bosan karena ada Kyuubi bersamamu. Lagi pula kau harus menyiapkan pernikahanmu."

"Itu perkara gampang yah, sehari saja sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian akan menikah besok. Hari ini kita semua akan mengurus bersama pernikahan kalian. Hem, benar. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Itachi melongo dengan tidak elitnya, "TIDAK! Baiklah aku akan cuti mulai sekarang." Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah Fugaku. 'kau masih terlalu amatir untuk bisa menang melawanku, Nak'

.

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Kimi to Boku"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like.

.

.

Summary : Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi?

Well check this out.

.

.

.

Kimi to Baku by Daniela Alexsandra (^_^)v

.

.

.

Umur Chara :

Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori (28 th)

Uzumaki Kyuubi, Yamanaka Deidara (27 th)

Uchiha Fugaku (54 th)

Uchiha Mikoto (52 th)

Uchiha Sasuke (24 th)

.

.

.

Itachi keluar dari ruang kerja Fugaku dengan tampang lesu. Hembusan nafas panjang menemani setiap langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia perlu menenangkan fikiran terlebih dulu. Sayangnya, sebelum kaki Itachi sempat menginjak tangga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Itachi." dengan ogah-ogahan Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil yang diketahui sebagai calon istrinya, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Hn."

"Ibu- em,, maksudku bibi Mikoto menyuruhmu untuk mengantar kami ke supermarket." alis Itachi mengerut.

"Bukankah masih ada supir yang bisa mengantar kalian. Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Itachi dengan suara datarnya.

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, lalu Kyuubi memandang lurus pada Itachi "Aku sudah bilang begitu, tapi bibi bersikeras kau yang mengantarkan kami."

"..."

"Aku akan mengatakan pada bibi kalau kau tidak bisa mengantarkan kami." Kyuubi kemudian berlalu.

"Ck, kapan?"

"Apa?" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya

"Ck, kapan kalian akan ke supermerket?" decakan keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau saja yang sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan." alis Kyuubi saling bertaut.

"Jam 10."

"Hn." lalu Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, tidak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang melongo melihat tingkahnya.

'Aish,, ini akan sulit.'

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh, Mikoto naik ke lantai dua, pertama ia mengetuk kamar putra sulungnya

.

 **Tok,,,tok,,,tok,,,**

.

"Itachi! Kau sudah bersiap? Kaasan menunggumu dibawah, bergegaslah."

"Hn." dan hanya dibalas gumaman andalannya.

Kemudian Mikoto berlanjut mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi yang berada di depan kamar Itachi.

.

 **Tok,,,tok,,,tok,,,**

.

"Kyuu! Kau sudah siap. Ibu menunggumu di ruang tamu."

"Iya bu." seru Kyuubi dari dalam kamar. setelah itu Mikoto berlalu menuju ruang tamu.

.

 **Ceklek**.

.

Pintu kedua kamar yang berhadapan itu terbuka bersamaan menampilkan pemilik kamar masing-masing. Sang pemuda mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna dark blue yang begitu pas membentuk tubuh atletisnya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna sama. Sebuah jam tangan yang khusus ia pesan langsung dari perusahaan jam ternama di jepang melingkar di tangan kirinya yang sedang membawa jaket berwarna abu-abu.

Sedangkan si gadis mengenakan kaos gombrong berwarna orange dipadukan dengan legging warna hitam. Syal berwarna merah maroon melilit di lehernya. Rambutnya ia kuncir berantakan -messy high bun- tak lupa juga kacamata bulat tebal yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ah,, Itachi, kau sudah siap"

"Hn." Itachi kemudian berlalu, enggan berlama-lama dengan Kyuubi.

"Eh,, hei tunggu a-" sialnya Kyuubi malah tersandung kakinya sendiri saat hendak menyusul Itachi.

.

 **Bruk**.

.

Kyuubi menabrak punggung tegap Itachi, beruntung ia sempat berpegangan pada lengan Itachi sehingga ia tidak berciuman langsung dengan lantai.

"Ittai,," ringis Kyuubi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali

"Kau bisa jalan tidak" ujar Itachi kesal. Meskipun tidak sakit, tapi ia cukup terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ma,,maf." ujar Kyuubi sambil menggosok hidungnya yang sakit.

"Ck, jangan digosok begitu, nanti tambah parah." dengan sedikit enggan Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi dan melepas kacamata Kyuubi yang sejak tadi terantuk-antuk saat Kyuubi menggosok hidungnya. Pada dasarnya Itachi memang paling tidak bisa melihat ada orang yang kekusahan, apalagi itu adalah seorang wanita.

Kyuubi yang memang dari awal fokus pada hidungnya sedikit tersentak saat orang di depannya mengambil kacamatanya.

.

 **Sret**.

.

Onix dan ruby bertemu.

Sang pemuda terpana melihat keindahan iris mata sewarna batu ruby itu, untuk berapa lama ia terus menatap mata indah itu.

.

"Ehem,,, a,,aku sudah tidak apa-apa.! ujar Kyuubi setelah merebut kacamata di tangan Itachi dan segera memakainya. kemudian berlalu menuju ruang tamu dimana Mikoto menunggu mereka.

Itachi mulai kembali ke dunia nyata, saat mata itu kembali tertutupi tebalnya kacamata yang dikenakan pemiiknya.

'Apa tadi itu hanya halusinasiku?'

'Sial. Jantungku, ada apa dengan jantungku?'

.

.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Mikoto saat melihat Kyuubi dan Itachi menghampirinya. Mikoto langsung menyambar lengan Kyuubi dan menyeretnya ke mobil Itachi yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

"Ayo, Itachi~, kau lambat sekali."

"Hn."

"Aish,,, anak ini." gerutu Mikoto, "Ne, kau harus bersabar menghadapinya nanti. dia memang seperti itu. Menyebalkan." tambah Mikoto pada Kyuubi yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan kepala ringan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Mikoto membuka pintu belakang mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu dan duduk di dalamnya.

"Okey,, kita jalan." seru Mikoto setelah ia selesai memasang sabuk penganaman.

"Serius kalian duduk belakang." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menatap ibunya.

"Iya, ayo cepat berangkat."

"Nggak. Aku bukan supir ibu. Tega sekali kalian berdua duduk belakang."

"Aish,, kau ini."

"Sudahlah bi, biar aku saja yang pindah ke depan." ujar Kyuubi sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Biar ibu saja yang pindah." perkataan Itachi menghentikan tangan Kyuubi yang akan membuka pintu mobil. Dengan alis mengernyit Kyuubi menatap Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto, "Sudah, biar Kyuubi saja yang duduk depan. ibu sudah nyaman duduk disini."

"Ck, hn."

Akhirnya ketiganya pun berangkat dengan Kyuubi yang duduk di samping Itachi yang sedang fokus menyetir dengan wajah masam. Sedangkan Mikoto terus berceloteh dengan heboh di jok belakang.

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Itachi kau yang bawa trolinya." perintah Mikoto

"Tapi-"

"Masa kau tega menyuruh ibu dan istrimu ini yang mendorong-dorong troli." Seketika Itachi menatap horor ke arah Mikoto.

"Bibi, kami belum menikah." ujar Kyuubi dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya, sayangnya hal itu tertutupi oleh kacamata besarnya.

"Ish,, apa salahnya? Kalian juga sebentar lagi akan menikah juga. Satu lagi, aku sudah bilang berapa kali, panggil aku ibu. Bukan bibi."

"I,,iya bi- ah, maksudku Ibu."

"Hm, bagus." Mikoto mengulas senyum manis pada Kyuubi sebelum menatap Itachi, "Ayo cepat ambil trolinya."

"Hah,,, baik." dengan malas Itachi mengambil sebuah troli.

Acara belanja pun dimulai, belum sampai lima belas menit, troli Itachi sudah hampir penuh.

"Astaga, ibu! untuk apa kita beli semua ini." Itachi menatap heran ibunya yang memasukkan hampir setiap barang yang mereka lewati.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya, sebaiknya kau ambli lagi satu troli. Biar ini ibu dan Kyuubi yang dorong. Sana!"

"Ya Tuhan, ibu mau beli apa lagi?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat sana ambil. Kami tunggu disini." Dengan ogah-ogahan Itachi pergi mengambil troli.

Tak berapa lama Itachi kembali dengan troli kosong. "Ibu mana?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang sedang memilih buah.

"Ibu sedang ke toilet. Ah,, kau suka yang mana?" Kyuubi menunjukkan buah apel dan pir" Namun Itachi malah pergi melewati Kyuubi.

"Dasar keriput menyebalkan." gerutu Kyuubi pelan sambil kembali meletakkan buah pir dan memilih mengambil buah apel kesukaannya.

"Hei!"

.

 **Hup**.

.

Dengan sigap Kyuubi menangkap sesuatu yang tiba-tiba Itachi lemparkan padanya.

"Aku lebih suka yang itu."

"Huh,,? iya benar sekali." Kyuubi memandang sebuah tomat berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Ambilkan kantong."

"Kau akan beli tomat?"

"Hn."

"Tapi di rumah masih ada banyak kan?"

"Itu milik Sasuke." Kyuubi hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Lalu mengambil kantong khusus buah.

"Ambilkan tiga"

"Apa?"

"Ck, kubilang ambilkan tiga kantong."

"Kau membeli begitu banyak buat apa?"

"Kau bodoh ya! Tentu saja untuk dimakan."

"Apa? Kau panggil apa aku barusan.?"

"Cih, bukan hanya bodoh tapi kau juga tuli. Sial sekali nasibku mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu."

"tarik kembali ucapanmu dan minta maaf padaku."

"Hn."

"Sudah cukup. Sia-sia saja aku bersikap baik padamu selama ini."

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu bersikap baik padaku, huh? Dasar bodoh!"

"Dasar keriput menyebalkan. Minta maaf sekarang!" seru Kyuubi

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" desis Itachi

"Apa?" tantang Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Beraninya kau mengataiku?"

"Mengatai apa? kau kan memang keriputan." Kyuubi menganggkat dagunya tinggi, "Sial sekali nasibku, harus menikah dengan kakek keriputan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa? Aku bicara fakta kan."

"Ini tanda lahir bodoh. Kau sudah buta ya! tidak bisa membedakan tanda lahir dan keriput."

"Kau itu yang bodoh. Mana ada orang buta yang bisa melihat."

"Kau,,," Keduanya tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung di supermarket.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut padamu?"

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga takut padamu hanya karna kau seorang wanita."

Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, entah sadar atau tidak jarak keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja. Hidung Kyuubi kembang kempis menahan emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak, seperti bom waktu. Hingga secara tak sengaja kacamata yang di pakainya melorot hingga pangkal hidung.

.

 **Deg**.

.

Itachi kembali dibuat tak berdaya akan kemilau iris mata seindah batu ruby yang kembali menunjukkan keindahannya. Merasa di tatap dengan sorot mata yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot, Kyuubi segera mengambil antisipasi.

.

 **Duk**.

.

Dengan keras Kyuubi menendang tulang kering Itachi. "Aaaaaaarggghhhh" teriak Itachi kesakitan yang langsung melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki sedangkan tangannya memegang kakinya yang di tendang Kyuubi.

"DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK MESUM."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" marah Itachi.

"Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotormu itu."

"Siapa yang berpikiran kotor? Apalagi pada dirimu. Jangan mimpi!"

"Kau,," geram Kyuubi. "Aku benci padamu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak." sahut Itachi melotot marah ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah melukai kakinya.

Keduanya sama-sama melayangkan tatapan membunuh, menguarkan aura permusuhan yang kental.

"Itachi!" Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi perkelahian mereka.

"Dei?" Itachi cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Deidara, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hahaha,,,, pertanyaanmu sungguh lucu Itachi-kun, tentu saja aku sedang berbelanja. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah,, aku,,, em,,, Aku-"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Deidara menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi yang terdiam melihat ke arah mereka.

Kyuubi bisa melihat perubahan sikap Itachi setelah kedatangan wanita pirang itu, 'Apa mereka ada hubungan?' memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa sedikit mengusik perasaannya.

"Dia,,, entahlah aku tak kenal." jawab Itachi sekenanya, ia masih kesal pada Kyuubi.

"Brengsek!" Kyuubi melempar buah apel yang memang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke arah Itachi dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hatinya sakit saat Itachi berkata tidak mengenalnya pada wanita itu. Kyuubi melangkah lebar, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Ah,,, sial seandainya jika bukan permintaan sang kakak yang paling ia sayangi, ia pasti akan menolak untuk di jodohkan. Apalagi dengan pemuda keriputan yang sok sekali seperti Uchiha Itachi. Tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan sang kakak.

"Nii-san!" lirih Kyuubi, air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

Kyuubi mempercepat langkahnya, ia langsung memanggil taksi lalu masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan area supermarket.

Disisi lain, Itachi cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuubi padanya. Hingga suara Deidara menyadarkannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Deidara mengernyit bingung melihat Itachi.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa." jawab Itachi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah dimana Kyuubi pergi.

"Itachi?" kembali Deidara memanggil Itachi saat melihat tingkah Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Eh,, ya?"

"Hah,,, siapa perempuan barusan? Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya." mata Deidara memandang penuh curiga.

"Di,,dia-"

"Are! Dei-chan kah?" seru Mikoto begitu melihat Itachi mengobrol dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bibi Mikoto, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar bibi?" ujar Deidara

"Iya, kau dan Saso-kun sudah jarang ke rumah. Bibi baik, kau sendiri sehat?"

"Saya sehat bi. Bibi sedang belanja ya?" tanya Deidara basa-basi.

"Iya kami-" Mikoto menghentikan ucapannya matanya seperti sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Bibi mencari apa?"

"Kyuubi mana?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi.

.

 **Glup**.

.

'Tamat riwayatmu Itachi.' wajah Itachi memucat membayangkan kemarahan ibunya. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia bilang dirinya dan Kyuubi bertengkar lalu Kyuubi marah dan pergi entah kemana. 'Ck, kenapa dia harus pergi segala sih. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.'

"I,,itu,,-"

"Kyuubi?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Iya, dia calon istri Itachi, kami datang kesini bertiga." Deidara terkejut dengan perkataan Mikoto. Dirinya memang sudah tahu perihal perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua Itachi dan bagaimana Itachi berusaha menolak perjodohan itu tapi ia belum tahu bagaimana sosok calon istri Itachi.

"Astaga! Apa perempuan berambut merah tadi?" Deidara langsung menatap Itachi. Matanya semakin melotot tak percaya saat melihat Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kau melihatnya? Dimana?" tanya Mikoto sedikit panik karena ia tau Kyuubi baru di Konoha, jadi ia khawatir jika Kyuubi tersesat.

"Ta,,tadi dia,,, dia,,, Itachi,," Mikoto langsung melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Itachi.

.

 **Glup**.

.

'Sial.'

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya." Mikoto berkacak pinggang memarahi Itachi.

"A,,aku ti,,tidak me,,melakukan ap-apa."

"Itu tidak mungkin. kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Se,,sepertinya dia salah paham pada kami bibi." Deidara mencoba menjelaskan pada Mikoto,

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Dei melihat Itachi seperti sedang bertengkar dengan seorang perempuan, Saat Dei bertanya pada Itachi siapa perempuan itu, Itachi malah bilang tidak kenal. Sepertinya dia kesal dan melemparkan buah itu pada Itachi dan pergi." Deidara menunjuk buah apel yang ada di dekat kaki Itachi.

"Itachi!" Desis Mikoto.

.

 **Gyuut**.

.

"Aahh,,, sa,,sakit ibu!" Itachi meringis merasakan telinganya yang di jewer Mikoto.

"Rasakan! Kau memang keterlaluan. Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap begitu pada Kyuu-chan, huh?" Mikoto terus memarahi Itachi. Deidara yang melihat itu jadi sedikit merasa tak enak hati. Tapi ia juga menyalahkan tindakan Itachi pada calon istrinya.

"Kau tau kan kalau Kyuubi baru di Konoha, dia tidak tau jalan disini. Bagaiman kalau di tersesat? Bagaimana kalau dia di culik?" panik Mikoto setelah melepaskan jewerannya.

"Ck, dia sudah besar bu, tidak mungkin hilang atau diculik. Itu terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Itachi sambil memgusap telinganya yang memerah akibat ulah Mikoto.

.

 **Gyuuut**.

.

"Aaarghh" teriak Itachi saat telinganya kembali mendapatkan serangan. "Sakit! Kenapa kau juga ikutan Dei?"

"Karena kau sudah keterlaluan, Chi. Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap begitu?"

"Kau ini lelaki atau bukan? Kenapa sikapmu begini pada perempuan, apalagi dia calon istrimu. Ibu dan ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu. Pokoknya ibu tidak mau tau. Kau harus mencarinya sampai ketemu. Kalau tidak kau akan merasakan amarah ibu." Mikoto dan Deidara melepaskan jewerannya, "Dei, tolong temani bibi ke bagian informasi. Kita akan minta bantuan mereka. Dan kau anak muda cari Kyuubi sekarang!" setelah mengatakan Itu Mikoto dan Deidara menuju bagian informasi.

"Ck, sial. Dia benar-benar merepotkan." gerutu Itachi sambil terus celingukan mencari Kyuubi si supermarket yang cukup luas itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mencari keberadaan Kyuubi di supermarket itu, Mikoto bahkan menyiarkan berita kehilangan di bagian informasi, berharap Kyuubi akan datang dengan sendirinya ke bagian informasi saat namanya di panggil oleh pengeras suara yang terpasang hampir di seluruh supermarket. Mikoto juga sempat menelfon rumah, menanyakan apa Kyuubi sudah pulang atau belum, tapi Kyuubi juga tidak ada di rumah. Menghubungi Kyuubi? Oh,,, andai saja Mikoto bisa. Ponsel Kyuubi ternyata tertinggal dikamarnya. Saat ia menelfonnya beberapa kali yang menjawab adalah salah satu maid di kediaman Uchiha yang sedang membereskan kamar Kyuubi. Mikoto tambah cemas karena tidak tau dimana Kyuubi berada.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah menemukan Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto begitu melihat kedatangan Itachi.

"Belum." ujar Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. 'Ishh,, sebenarnya kamana kau pergi?'

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Ini semua karenamu Itachi. Ibu tau kau tidak suka dengannya. Tapi apa harus kau bersikap seperti itu padanya? Ibu kecewa padamu."

"Bibi!" seru Deidara tiba-tiba. "Mereka melihatnya dari CCTV, sekitar satu jam yang lalu Kyuubi keluar dari supermarket lalu pergi naik taksi."

"Ya Tuhan, dia pergi kemana? Dia kan tidak tau daerah sini." Mikoto semakin panik. "Aku akan meminta tolong Fugaku." Mikoto kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Fugaku.

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar anak muda." Mikoto menatap marah Itachi.

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

"Nii-san! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan disana? Aku merindukanmu" Kyuubi menatap nanar nisan di depannya. Air matanya masih menggenang, membasahi pipi nya. Kacamatanya sudah ia lepas beberapa saat lalu. Di batu nisan itu terukir nama 'Uzumaki Nagato.'

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri? Ku harap ibu dan ayah memukulmu disana karena telah mengingkari janjimu pada mereka." Kyuubi kembali terisak."Aku merindukan kalian semua." Disebelah makam kakaknya, juga terdapat dua makam lain, makan ibu dan ayahnya -Uzumaki Sarra dan Uzumaki Arashi- yang meninggal saat usianya sebelas tahun karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Maaf, sepertinya wasiatmu tidak bisa ku penuhi. Kami tak kan bisa akur niisan. Dia sepertinya sangat tidak menyukaiku dan sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Kyuubi mengingat kembali sosom perempuan bersurai pirang yang ia temui beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku menikah dengan Itachi. Jika hanya untuk menjagaku, kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Niisan lupa ya? Aku kan sudah sabuk hitam."

"Niisan, aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Kau lihat penampilanku? Kau pasti sedang tertawa disana melihatku seperti ini." Kyuubi mendengus pelan, tangisnya memang sudah mereda. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecut

"Gara-gara taruhan bodoh itu aku berakhir seperti ini. Sial sekali aku" Kyuubi mengingat dimana ia kalah taruhan dengan sang kakak sebelum sang kakak menjalani operasi terakhirnya. yang membuatnya menghembuskan nafasnya. Nagato di diagnosa menderita kanker darah atau lebih umumnya leukimia. Mereka membuat taruhan jika Nagato sudah bisa lepas dari penyakitnya Kyuubi harus mau melakukan permintaan Nagato.

.

.

 _"Ayo kita buat taruhan." ujar Nagato yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit._

 _"Taruhan apa lagi niisan. Kau jangan aneh-aneh."_

 _"Besok aku akan menjalani operasi." Kyuubi memandang terkejut ke arah Nagato. Sudah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan kakaknya untuk melakukan operasi terakhirnya. Tapi selalu berujung penolakan._

 _"Benarkah?" Seru Kyuubi tak percaya._

 _"Iya, tapi kau harus mau taruhan denganku. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Okey, tak masalah. Apa taruhannya?"_

 _"Kau harus menuruti apa pun keinginanku jika aku sudah terbebas dari penyakitku ini."_

 _"Okay. Deal. Aku setuju, aku akan menuruti apa pun keinginanmu. Bahkan kalau kau memintaku untuk tidak makan apel lagi selama,,,,, seminggu." Kyuubi menampilkan cengirannya saat mengatakan hal itu. Nagato mengacak gemas surai merah adiknya dengan lemah._

 _"Hm, baiklah. Aku sudah menulisnya di kertas tentang permintaanku. Kau harus benar-benar melakukannya. Kau bisa melihatnya saat waktunya tiba." Kyuubi sedikit tidak menyukai pemilihan kata yang di gunakan Nagato._

 _Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa Kyuubi nampah gelisah dan tidak tenang. Kakek dan neneknya serta beberapa sanak-saudara seperti bibi dan pamannya juga datang menunggu di depan ruang operasi._

 _Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih, pintu ruangan Itu terbuka. Seorang dokter menghampiri kakek dan neneknya memberitahukan padanya kalau operasinya gagal, Sebelum operasi selesai dilakukan kondisi Nagato tiba-tiba drop. Kyuubi bagai tersambar petir, tubuhnya kaku sebelum tuhuhnya jatuh terduduk._

 _"Tidak,, tidak,,, itu tidak mungkin,,,"_

 _"ITU BOHONG! Niisan pasti sedang mengerjai kita semua. Dia tidak mungkin-"_

 _"Ssstt,,, tenanglah Kyuu. Tenang. Kau harus Ikhlas. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya. Dia sudah tidak akan lagi merasakan sakitnya." Kyuubi kembali tersentak mendengar penuturan bibinya, Benar saja, Nagato sudah lepas dari penyakitnya itu, tapi di juga turut pergi bersama penyakitnya._

 _'Kau sudah merencanakan semuanyakan niisan' Kyuubi kembali terisak mengingat taruhannya kemarin dengan Nagato._

.

.

"Niisan, kurang sebulan lagi aku dan dia akan menikah. Tapi apakah aku akan bahagia bersamanya? Kumohon doakan aku niisan." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya lalu memanjatkan doa untuk sang kakak dan orang tuanya.

'Doakan aku juga ibu, ayah.'

.

.

.

-\\(^0^)/-IFK-\\(^0^)/-

.

.

.

Fugaku benar-benar murka, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Mikoto barusan saat ia tiba di rumah. Satu tamparan yang cukup keras dilayangkan Fugaku pada Itachi.

"Ayah, benar-benar kecewa denganmu Itachi."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebenarnya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada ayah akan berusaha mengenali pribadi masing-masing? Lalu apa ini caramu? Kau melakukan semua ini agar perjodohan kalian batal, begitu." Itachi semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut melihat kemarahan ayahmya

"Maafkan aku yah!"

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Maafmu tidak akan mengembalikan Kyuubi begitu saja kesini."

"Hubungi Obito, minta dia untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuubi." perintah Fugaku pada Yamato, kepala pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. "Baik tuan."

Uchiha Obito adalah adik Fugaku yang bekerja sebagai kepala pilisi di Konoha.

"Kemana anak itu pergi? Dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh, dia juga tidak tau daerah disini." ujar Mikoto.

"Mungkinkah-" Fugaku langsung terdiam, saat sebuah tempat yang mungkin di tuju Kyuubi terpikir olehnya.

"Yamato! cepat siapakan mobil. Aku akan pergi ke Oto."

"Oto?" -Mikoto

"Hn, mungkin dia kesana."

"Kau benar. Hanya tempat itu yang sepertinya Kyuubi tuju." Itachi sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan ayah dan ibunya.

Oto adalah kota kecil di pinggiran Konoha, tempat dimana kedua orang tua dan kakak Kyuubi di makamkan.

"Tuan, mobil dan supir sudah siap." lapor Yamato.

"Anata, aku ikut."

"Tidak, kau di rumah saja, siapkan makan malam untuk Kyuubi, dia pasti lapar." ujar Fugaku.

"Itachi, kau ikut tousan." perintah Fugaku.

"Baik tousan."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo Dan kembali lagi nih minna (^_^)/

Semoga masih banyak yang nungguin kehadiran Dan ya!

Wah,,, Dan nggak nyangka yang repiu kemaren banyak juga #tabur bunga

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah repiu, fav, foll dan baca fict ini

yosh,,, untuk kesuksesan chap berikutnya Dan butuh repiu dari reader semua

so tinggalkan jejak kalian ne

Jaa ne (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan, mobil dan supir sudah siap." lapor Yamato.

"Anata, aku ikut."

"Tidak, kau di rumah saja, siapkan makan malam untuk Kyuubi, dia pasti lapar." ujar Fugaku.

"Itachi, kau ikut ayah." perintah Fugaku.

"Baik ayah."

.

.

.

.

 **_A Naruto Fiction_**

 **Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)**

 **"Kimi to Boku"**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi (female)**

 **Rating : T +**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi?**

 **Well check this out.**

 **.**

.

.

Kimi to Baku by Daniela Alexsandra (^_^)v

.

.

.

Umur Chara :

Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori (28 th)

Uzumaki Kyuubi, Yamanaka Deidara (27 th)

Uchiha Fugaku (54 th)

Uchiha Mikoto (52 th)

Uchiha Sasuke (24 th)

.

.

.

"Kyuu!" seru Fugaku saat ia melihat sosok Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di depan makam yang Fugaku yakini sebagai makan orang tua dan kakak gadis itu. Di belakang Fugaku, Itachi juga ikut menghampiri sang gadis.

"Paman!" Kyuubi sedikit terkejut melihat pamannya ada di tempat ini, "Apa yang paman lakukan di ini?" tanya Kyuubi begitu Fugaku dan Itachi sudah ada di depannya.

"Paman mencarimu, bibimu sangat khawatir saat kau pergi dari supermarket sendirian tanpa pamit."

"Ma,,maafkan Kyuu, paman. Kyuu tidak bermaksud membuat paman dan bibi khawatir. Aku hanya,,,,, rindu pada mereka." jawab Kyuubi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berharap sang paman tidak melihat wajahnya yang pasti dalam keadaan kacau.

"Hn, paman bisa mengerti. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini, kasihan bibimu." Fugaku mengusap lembut surai merah Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, bibimu pasti akan cemas jika kita tidak segera pulang."

"Baik paman." Fugaku merangkul pundak Kyuubi dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

Disisi lain Itachi hanya diam, melihat interaksi antara sang ayah dengan calon istrinya itu. Itachi jelas melihat mata Kyuubi yang bengkak dan merah. 'Pasti karena ia menangis' entah kenapa terselip rasa menyesakkan di dada Itachi memikirkan Kyuubi yang menangis lama di makam keluarganya sendirian. 'Sial, kau memang berengsek Itachi.'

Itachi melihat bagaimana sang ayah memperlakukan Kyuubi dengan lembut, merangkul pundak gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke arah mobil mereka. Itachi masih melihat Kyuubi yang dirangkul ayahnya, berjalan menuju arahnya, Kyuubi terus menundukkan kepalanya dan saat melewati Itachi, Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya.

.

Ruby dan onix kembali bertemu.

.

Sayang, Kyuubi dengan segera memutus kontak dengan Itachi. Ia kembali menunduk dan berjalan bersama Fugaku. Itachi kembali merasa bersalah, mata Kyuubi seolah sudah menunjukkan segalanya, rasa sedih, kecawa dan berbagai hal yang membuat Itachi merasakan sesak di dada.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, tepat ke arah makam yang baru saja Kyuubi datangi.

.

Deg.

.

'Uzumaki Arashi'

'Uzumaki Sarra'

'Uzumaki Nagato'

"I,,,ini tidak mungkin." dengan perasaan campur aduk ia berjalan mendekat pada ketiga makam tersebut. Mata Itachi membulat tak percaya kala foto mendiang ketiga orang tersebut sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya.

"Pa,,paman Arashi, bi,,bibi Sarra, Na,,,nagato-nii"

"Ti,,,tidak, ini pasti tidak benar." rapal Itachi.

"ITACHI!" seruan keras Fugaku mengembalikan kesadaran Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepatlah kita harus pulang." Itachi melihat ayahnya berseru dari samping mobil mereka. Dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya Itachi melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ke ketiga makam itu.

"Cepatlah Nak!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil begitu sunyi saat mereka melaju meninggalkan area pemakaman beberapa menit yang lalu. Hingga tak lama dering ponsel memecahkan kesunyian dalam mobil tersebut. Merasa ponsel di saku jasnya berbunyi, Fugaku segera menjawab panggilan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sang istri.

"Ibu kalian menelfon." Fugaku memberi tahu Itachi dan Kyuubi yang duduk di kursi belakang. Setelah itu ia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Tanpa disengaja Kyuubi dan Itachi saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya Itachi memalingkan wajah, kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Tak ambil pusing, Kyuubi pun juga memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menikmati pemandangan di luar.

"Maaf." ujar Itachi pelan yang masih bisa di dengar Kyuubi.

"Untuk?" Kyuubi kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang masih menghadapkan wajahnya ke luar.

"Entahlah, mungkin sikapku padamu sudah keterlaluan." ujar Itachi menghadapkan pandangannya pada Kyuubi yang ternyata tengah menatapnya.

"Ah,, iya. Aku juga minta maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir." kening Kyuubi sedikit mengkerut, saat mendapati sudut bibir Itachi yang membiru.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?" Kyuubi mengarahkan tangannya ke luka di sudut bibir Itachi.

"Akh,," reflek Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang menyentuh lukanya. "Maa,,maaf." ujar Kyuubi. Keduanya terdiam, larut akan suasana yang tercipta.

"Paman yang memukulnya tadi." hingga interupsi dari Fugaku membuat keduanya reflek memundurkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Ekhem, ke,,kenapa paman memukulnya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sekaligus mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang masih menggila.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hn." Kyuubi kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi yang kembali menatap keluar.

"Ini, bibimu ingin berbicara denganmu." Fugaku menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuubi.

"Halo bibi."

"..."

"Iya, maafkan Kyuu, karena pergi tanpa pamit."

"..."

"Hmm, Kyuu baik-baik saja sekarang. Bibi tidak perlu cemas. Kami akan segera pulang."

"..."

"Iya, bibi. Sampai nanti di rumah. Hm, aku juga menyayangi bibi."

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul tujuh malam mereka baru tiba di kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto langsung menghambur, memeluk Kyuubi erat sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, Kyuubi sudah ketemu dan dia baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia mandi dan makan terlebih dulu." ujar Fugaku, sementara Itachi langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Maaf, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi. Bibi sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kyuubi mengulas senyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi dulu." setelah itu Kyuubi beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilah pakaian yang akan ia gunakan malam ini. Setelah mendapat yang sesuai ia membawanya serta ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk bersih di lemari. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi, kemudian satu persatu bajunya ia lepas sambil menunggu air dalam bathup terisi.

"Hah,,, hari yang sangat melelahkan." ujar Kyuubi sambil menggelung tinggi rambutnya agar tidak basah. Ia menuangkan sabun dengan wangi bunga dan buah kesukaannya ke dalam bath up. Setelah itu ia memasuki bath up dan merilekskan tubuhnya. "Hah,,, nyaman sekali." Kyuubi sangat menikmati acara mandinya.

.

Srek.

.

Kyuubi mendengar bunyi aneh di dalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh, mencari sumber suara, namun nihil. Kamar mandinya nampak sunyi. Tak ambil pusing, Kyuubi pun segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

"Ah,,,, segarnyaaa" ujar Kyuubi setelah membilas tubuhnya di shower. Ia akan mengambil handuk yang ia gantungkan di tempatnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,,,,,,," Kyuubi menjerit histeris saat melihat seekor ular sanca besar yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Panik, Kyuubi berusaha menjauhkan ular itu dengan melemperkan semua benda yg dapat ia raih ke arah ular itu. Tapi sialnya tak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengenainya.

Kepanikan terus melanda Kyuubi, dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang entah kenapa sangat sulit terbuka, dengan panik Kyuubi menggedor pintu kamar mandi sambil terus berusaha membuka pintunya dan berteriak minta tolong.

"Tolong,,,,,"

"Kyaaaaaa,,,,,, "

.

Klik.

.

Dengan segera Kyuubi melesat keluar tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang yang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

.

Bruk.

.

"I,,itai..." rintih Kyuubi. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Matanya berbinar senang kala melihat orang di hadapannya,,, er dibawahnya lebih tepatnya.

"Itachi,,," pekik Kyuubi senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh sulung Uchiha yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku senang kau ada di sini." ujar Kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Itachi. Kyuubi juga membantu Itachi untuk duduk dari posisinya berbaring d atas lantai. "Ada ular di kamar mandi ku, ularnya besar sekali. Sepertinya dia masih ada di dalam. Aku takut sekali." jelas Kyuubi dengan sesekali bergidik ngeri saat bayangan ular sanca besar tadi.

Beberapa saat berlalu, tapi Itachi masih belum merespon apa yang Kyuubi jelaskan. "Itachi." panggil Kyuubi saat melihat Itachi yang diam mematung di depannya.

"Hei,, Uchiha Itachi." Kyuubi menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi tapi masih diam sambil kemandang lurus ke depan-ke arah Kyuubi-. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Kyuubi mengikuti arah pandang Itachi dan,,,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

Plak.

.

Kesadaran sang Uchiha telah kembali.

"Dasar keriput mesum." seru Kyuubi sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. 'Dasar bodoh, Akh,,,,,,, memelukan sekali.' jerit iner Kyuubi merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa akan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ehem,,"dahem Itachi sambil memelingkan wajahnya yang juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi. Ia melepas Kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Kyuubi. "Pakailah."

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menyambar kemeja itu dan memakainya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak tadi? Dan kenapa kau keluar seperti tadi?"

Kyuubi melotot, tak percaya "Jadi sejak tadi kau tak mendengarkanku"

"Hn."

"Apa maksud "Hn" mu itu keriput."

"Hn"

"Dasar brengsek" maki Kyuubi " Aku bilang ada ular besar di kamar man-"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kau berte-,,, Astaga,,,,, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan." pekik Mikoto saat memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan mendapati Itachi yang toples dan Kyuubi yang hanya memakai kemeja - yang Mikoto yakini kemeja milik Itachi."

"Ini tidak seperti yang Ibu pikirkan." ujar Itachi cepat

"Bibi~ ada ular sanca besar di kamar mandiku, Bi." adu Kyuubi pada Mikoto.

"Ular?" Kyuubi mengangguk

"Ada apa?" Fugaki masuk bersama Sasuke di belakangnya. Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Itachi langsung berjalan kearahnya.

.

Tak.

.

"Yak,,, kenapa kau menyentil dahiku baka aniki?"

"Rasakan, itu karena kau tidak becus mengurus manda, hingga ia berkeliaran di mana-mana." omel Itachi.

"Hei,, manda ada di kandangnya."

"Oh,,, jika manda ada di kandangnya, jangan salahkan aku kalau ular sanca di kamar mandi aku buang." Itachi sudah akan berjalan ke kamar mandi sebelum dengan cepat Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Dasar bocah itu." gerutu Itachi.

"Jadi,,,,, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ini tidak seperti yang ayah dan ibu pikirkan. Kami tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak." ujar Itachi.

"Benar paman, bibi jadi tadi,,," Kyuubi mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. "Jadi seperti itu" Kyuubi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Hn, kalian berdua setelah makan malam, datanglah ke ruang kerjaku." ujar Fugaku.

beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan membawa seekor ular sanca yang tadi di lihat Kyuubi.

"Manda ada di kandangnya, huh." dengus Itachi. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu acuh "Tadi pagi aku masih melihatnya di kandang." sungguh ingin sekali Itachi memukul kepala adik satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi sudang menciut, bersembunyi di belakang Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Desis Mikoto, kemudian menghampiri putra bungsunya itu dan,,

.

Gyuut.

.

"Aaaa,,,ampun bu. Lepas,,, sakit." rintih Sasuke saat telinganya di jewer oleh Mikoto.

"Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, kunci kandang manda dengan benar."

"Iyaaa,,, maaf. Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aahhh." Sasuke menggosok telinganya setelah Mikoto melepaskannya.

"Ibu benar-benar akan mengembalikan manda pada paman Orochimaru kalau kau tidak bisa merawatnya dengan benar."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ayah ingin bicarakan?" tanya Itachi setelah ketiga orang d ruang kerja milik Fugaku hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ayah ingin pernikahan kalian d percepat bukan bukan depan tapi akhir bulan ini." ujar Fugaku dengan nada bicara tenang namun terselip ketegakasan dan anti penolakan.

"APA?" seru Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan, lalu keduanya saling menatap menyadari jika menyerukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi yah,, akhir bulan hanya kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Bagaimana bisa kami menikah secepat itu." ujar Itachi setelah memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuubi.

"Benar paman, ini terlalu cepat." Kyuubi mendukung pemikiran Itachi.

"Hah,,,, Ayah hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Maksud Ayah apa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ck, perbuatan yang kalian lakukan tadi sebelum makan malam membuat ku khawatir kalau kalian sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalian."

Dua pasang bola mata sewarna batu ruby dan onix membola mendengar penuturan Fugaku.

"Tidak terjadi apa pun Ayah/Paman" seru ItaKyuu

"Aku bersumpah" kembali mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Berhenti meniru ucapanlu keriput."

"Kau yang meniru ucapanku rubah."

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Aaarrhhhhgggg,,,,, ini semua gara-gara kau. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Huh!"

"Cih,,, salahkan saja orang yg menjerit-jerit minta tolong dan lupa mengunci pintu kamar."

"Grrrr,,,,, itu gara-gara ada ular di kamar mandiku keriput."

"Dan itu bukan ular milikku."

"SASUKE" teriak ItaKyuu bersamaan mengabaikan seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Sudah selesai dramanya. Baiklah itu saja yang Ayah ingin bicarakan. Sekarang keluar dari sini." ujar Fugaku lalu beranjak dari kursi kerjanyan.

"Ayah,,,, tunggu aku belum selesai bicara."

"Apalagi yang ingin d bahas? Keputusan ayah sudah final. Kalian akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

.

Blam.

.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih meratapi nasib mereka di ruangan Fugaku.

"BAKA OTOUTO/ANAK AYAM"

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai,,,,, Dan kembali #mengendap-endap

hehehe,,,ada kah yang masih nungguin kelanjutan fict ini? ato malah udah lupa

maaf banget atas keterlambatan update nya #ditimpuk batu

Ampunnnnnn ㈻1 Dan terkena virus M -males- # d rajam

semoga dengan updatenya fict ini bisa sedikit membantu reader semua maafin kekhilafan Dan yaaaa onegai.

Makasih banyak atas semua review d chap kemarin maaf Dan blm bisa bales satu2 tapi Dan udah baca semua kog. Makasih jug udah sempetin waktu kalian yg berharga cuma demi fict Dan yg apalah ini #nangis bombay

yosh,,, tinggalkan jejak kalian ne

see u next chap

bye,,,byee ㈵6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ping.

.

Sebuah notifikasi dari ponsel milik seorang pemuda berambut emo -pantat ayam- menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak yang sedang bermain dengan ular pemberian sang paman. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di napas tempat tidur.

.

Dari : Ayah.

Subjek : Good job

Ayah sudah memesan kan motor sport yang kau inginkan. Motornya akan dikirim bulan depan.

Kerja bagus nak.

.

Seringaian Sasuke merekah dengan indahnya setelah membaca pesan dari ayahnya. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut.

.

Untuk : Ayah

subjek : re-Good job

Hn. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Ayah.

.

Send.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaa ne (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

"Sudah selesai dramanya. Baiklah itu saja yang Ayah ingin bicarakan. Sekarang keluar dari sini." ujar Fugaku lalu beranjak dari kursi kerjanyan.

"Ayah,,,, tunggu aku belum selesai bicara."

"Apalagi yang ingin d bahas? Keputusan ayah sudah final. Kalian akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

.

Blam.

.

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih meratapi nasib mereka di ruangan Fugaku.

"BAKA OTOUTO/ANAK AYAM"

.

.

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Kimi to Boku"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like

.

.

.

.

Summary : Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi?

Well check this out.

.

.

.

Kimi to Baku by Daniela Alexsandra (^_^)v

.

.

.

Umur Chara :

Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori (28 th)

Uzumaki Kyuubi, Yamanaka Deidara (27 th)

Uchiha Fugaku (54 th)

Uchiha Mikoto (52 th)

Uchiha Sasuke (24 th)

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya, kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat merutuki nasibnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat kilasan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sial. Apa yang kau pikirkan baka Itachi?" Itachi tak mampu menahan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Argh,,, aku pasti sudah gila." Seru Itachi mengacak surai ravennya putus asa.

.

Tok,,,tok,,,tok,,

.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Itachi. "Siapa?"

"Aku Kyuubi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Seru Kyuubi dari luar kamar Itachi.

Mendengar nama Kyuubi, tiba-tiba jantung Itachi berdesir,

'Apa yang dia ingin bicarakan?'

"Hn, masuklah." ujar Itachi setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka, Kyuubi memasuki kamar Itachi dan hampir menutup pintunya jika saja Itachi tidak munyela

"Biarkan terbuka, aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Bisa-bisa kita malah akan menikah malam ini juga. "

"Ya, kau benar. "

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? "

"Sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan kita. " ujar Kyuubi, "tapi sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini di tempat lain, bukan di sini. "

"Kenapa? "

Kyuubi menggeram pelan, "Kau ingin pembicaraan kita didengar oleh penghuni rumah ini? "

Itachi nampak menimang ajakan Kyuubi, kalau dipikir-pikir memang mereka perlu bicara.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, jadi bersiaplah. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini? "

Langkah Itachi dan Kyuubi terhenti saat suara Fugaku terdengar dari arah ruang kerjanya.

"Kami ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, ayah. " jawab Itachi

"Malam-malam begini? "

"Iya paman, ah maksudku ayah. Aku ingin melihat Konoha di malam hari seperti apa dan juga aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku meminta Itachi menemaniku jalan-jalan. Bolehkan ayah? "

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam. "

"Baik Yah. "

"Itachi, jaga Kyuubi dengan baik. "

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke sebuah cafe yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Itachi mulai membuka suara setelah selesai memesan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan capucino untuk Kyuubi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ehem, a,, aku ingin tau pendapatmu tentang perjodohan ini. " Ujar Kyuubi, "Maksudku kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Apa bisa aku mengatakan tidak pada orang tuaku yang sangat mengharapkan perjodohan ini!" jawab Itachi tenang. "Jujur saja, andai aku bisa menemukan cara agar perjodohan ini batal, aku pasti akan melakukannya. "

Kyuubi memandang Itachi beberapa saat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir capuccino nya. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Itachi hampir menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya. "Itu privasiku. Jangan ikut campur. " ekspresi Itachi berubah datar.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecut, "Bukankah jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih itu sudah cukup untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini." perkataan Kyuubi menohok Itachi. "Jika kau sudah punya kekasih, aku bisa mengatakan pada paman dan bibi untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan seseorang." tatapan mata mereka bertemu "dan yang paling penting aku tidak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai dan mencintaiku.

Itachi mendengus, "Bukankah itu juga bisa menjadikan alasan agar perjodohan ini batal."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencobanya?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Saat mereka mengatakan ingin menjodohkanmu denganku, aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka." Kyuubi memutus kontak dengan Itachi, 'Jika nii-san tidak memintaku untuk menikah denganmu. Aku pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini.' batin Kyuubi. Tanpa disadari oleh Itachi, Kyuubi mengusap air mata yang hampir membasahi pipinya.

"Dari kecil, aku sangat ingin menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Seperti kedua orang tuaku. Menikah sekali seumur hidupku. Melewati masa depan dengan bahagia bersama suami dan anak-anak kami." Kyuubi menerawang jauh, membayangkan indahnya masa depan. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, darah Itachi berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. 'Sial, jantungku. Kami-sama apa aku benar-benar punya penyakit jantung. '

"Tapi semua itu hanya angan-angan. " ujar Kyuubi datar, menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan menyadarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Kau masih bertanya kenapa Uchiha?"

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

Kyuubi tertawa, membuat Itachi mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apakah orang-orang tidak keliru saat mengatakan Uchiha itu jenius."

"Oh,, come on. Jangan membuatku tertawa!" hanya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi yang didapati Kyuubi saat melihat Itachi.

"Ck, sepertinya kau memang tidak mengerti." gerutu Kyuubi.

"Begini ya tuan muda Uchiha Itachi, alasan kenapa impianku tidak akan terwujud adalah kau tidak mencintaiku. Apa itu sudah cukup jelas?" Kyuubi melipat tangannya di dada.

Itachi masih terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi.

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?" Kyuubi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya padanya.

"Be,, belum. " ujar Kyuubi cepat.

Di sisi lain, iItachi masih mencerna jawaban Kyuubi, 'Dia bilang belum. Apa itu artinya-' tiba-tiba jantung Itachi kembali berdesir dan berdetak tak karuan.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?." Kyuubi memilih mengembalikan pertanyaan awalnya pada Itachi.

"Ehem, bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya." Itachi menghindari tatapan Kyuubi.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku anggap kau tidak memiliki kekasih." Kyuubi menjeda kata-katanya

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi bu. " sapa Kyuubi saat memasuki dapur.

"Selamat pagi sayang." sahut Mikoto yang sedang sibuk memindahkan pancake ke piring.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu? "

"Bisa kau buatkan jus tomat untuk Itachi dan Sasuke? "

"Tentu. " Kyuubi membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar dan menuju wastafel untuk mencucinya.

"Hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk. " aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari Mikoto, ibu dari dua anak itu tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Sehabis sarapan kita akan fitting baju pengantin kalian. Kemudian kita akan ke percetakan untuk memilih undangan. Setelah itu bla,,, bla,,, bla,,, " Kyuubi hanya meringis mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang penuh semangat.

Jus tomat Kyuubi sudah siap. Ia kemudian membawa jus itu ke meja makan yang ternyata sudah di penuhi oleh para pria Uchiha. Fugaku dengan korannya, si sulung Uchiha yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang ayah sedangkan si bungsu sepertinya baru saja bergabung di meja makan.

"Wah,, kakak iparku membuatkanku jus tomat lagi pagi ini." Kyuubi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

.

Plak.

.

"Aduuh!" Sasuke menatap kesal pada Itachi, "Kenapa kau memukulku?" Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Itachi dengan koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Hn." dengan cuek Itachi menerima uluran segelas jus tomat dari Kyuubi dan meminumnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatkanmu jus tomat?" sontak ucapan Kyuubi membuat Sasuke menghentikan death glare-nya pada Itachi. "Aku kan membuatkan jus tomat ini untuk calon suamiku, ne Itachi-kun!"

"Hn, terima kasih Kyuu-chan, jusnya enak" Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku dibuat tercengang akan sikap keduanya. 'Bukankah kemarin mereka seperti kucing dan anjing?' pikir mereka kompak.

"Kau mau tambah jusnya lagi Itachi-kun?" Itachi menyodorkan gelasnya pada Kyuubi.

"Hei, aku juga mau minum jusnya!" seru Sasuke saat menyadari teko jus itu telah kosong karena isinya sudah berpindah ke gelas Itachi.

"Kalau kau ingin jus, kenapa tidak buat sendiri?" kembali Sasuke melayangkan tapatan tajam pada Itachi. Mata Sasuke membola saat dengan santainya Itachi hendak meminum jusnya. Dengan cepat ia merebut gelas berisikan cairan berwarna merah itu.

"Hei!" seru Itachi berusaha mempertahankan gelasnya.

"Haizz, kalian berdua hentikan. Apa yang kalian lakukan ini? Memalukan!" Mikoto mencoba menengahi perselisihan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ini jatahku, bukankah kau sudah minum tadi."

"Gelas ini milikku, bukan milikmu baka Otouto"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku belum dapat jus tomatku dan kau malah mau minum dua gelas. Oh,, tidak bisa kau keriput."

.

Tak.

.

"Aduh!" Sasuke sontak melepaskan gelasnya dan beralih memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sendok dari Kyuubi.

"Yaaak,,, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau pantas menerimanya" ujar Kyuubi acuh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya,

"Ish,, pantas Ayah menjodohkan kalian. Kalian berdua sama saja." gerutu Sasuke

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau mengatai kakakmu seperti itu? " Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke. Senyum Itachi merekah mendengar pembelaan Kyuubi padanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kakakmu memang punya keriput di wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan Sasuke. " dan senyum Itachi pun seketika luntur setelah mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, melupakan segelas jus tomat yang tadi ia dan Itachi perebutkan.

"Sasuke. " tagur Fugaku yang seketika menghentikan gelak tawanya.

"Hn. "

.

Tak.

.

Atensi Sasuke kembali teralihkan saat melihat Itachi meletakkan gelas kosong dengan sedikit cairan berwarna merah di dasarnya.

"Yak, Baka aniiki kau meminum jusku." seru Sasuke, sayangnya Itachi seolah tak perduli, ia dengan santainya melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aizz, sudah hentikan." Kyuubi merasa jengah karena pertengkarkan konyol kakak-adik ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertengkar hanya karena jus tomat.

"Ini, minum saja punyaku." Kyuubi menyerahkan jus tomatnya pada Sasuke.

"Yes. " sudah seperti anak kecil yang di beri permen. Bungsu Uchiha ini membuat anggota Uchiha lainnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terimakasih kakak iparku yang cantik. " ujar Sasuke, ia beranjak berdiri sambil memegang segelas jus tomat d tangan kirinya, menghampiri Kyuubi dan,,,,

.

Cup.

.

"OTOUTO"

"Terimakasih jusnya~" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan sambil meminum jus tomatny, ia mengabaikan raungan marah sang kakak juga tampang terkejut kakak Iparnya.

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu Sasuke. " seru Mikoto

"Aku sudah puas ibu." Mikoto kurang paham dengan maksud 'puas' yang di lontarkan Putra bungsunya. Bukankah seharusnya ia berkata 'kenyang' pikir Mikoto. Disisi lain Fugaku tersenyum tipis d balik cangkir kopi yang ia minum.

Itachi merasa kesal akan tindakan Sasuke. Apalagi ia melihat semburat merah di pipi calon istrinya. Moodnya benar-benar kacau pagi ini. Ucapkan selamat pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo Dan kembali lagi nih minna (^_^)/

Adakah yang masih menanti lanjutan kisah abang Itachi dan neng Kyuubi.

Jika yaa tinggalkan jejak kalian ne

Jaa ne (^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5

"OTOUTO"

"Terimakasih jusnya~" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan sambil meminum jus tomatnya, ia mengabaikan raungan marah sang kakak juga tampang terkejut kakak Iparnya.

"Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu Sasuke. " seru Mikoto

"Aku sudah puas ibu." Mikoto kurang paham dengan maksud 'puas' yang di lontarkan Putra bungsunya. Bukankah seharusnya ia berkata 'kenyang' pikir Mikoto. Disisi lain Fugaku tersenyum tipis d balik cangkir kopi yang ia minum.

Itachi merasa kesal akan tindakan Sasuke. Apalagi ia melihat semburat merah di pipi calon istrinya. Moodnya benar-benar kacau pagi ini. Ucapkan selamat pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_A Naruto Fiction_**

 **Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)**

 **"Kimi to Boku"**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi (female)**

 **Rating : T +**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC tentu saja. But hope you like.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dijodohkan? What the- jaman udah canggih gini masih aja jodohin anak. Itachi masih muda kali. Bagaimana pendapat Itachi soal calon istrinya yang mau aja menerima perjodohan itu? Dan bagaimana jika pendapat Itachi itu ternyata benar? Apa yag akan dilakukan oleh Itachi?**

 **Well check this out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kimi to Baku by Daniela Alexsandra (^_^)v**

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Mikoto tadi pagi, kini Kyuubi dan Itachi harus rela mengikuti kemanapun wanita paruh baya itu pergi. Destinasi pertama mereka adalah butik langganan sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Kita lihat apa ada yang cocok dengan kalian." Mikoto dengan antusias membuka katalog yang berisi puluhan rancangan gaun pengantin. Disebelah kanannya, Kyuubi hanya tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Itachi berdiri di sebelah sofa yang ibunya dan Kyuubi duduki.

"Nyonya, fitting roomnya sudah siap sesuai pesanan anda." Seorang pegawai butik menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Mari ikut saya."

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Kyuubi mencoba berkali-kali gaun pernikahannya tapi belum ada satupun yang dianggap pas oleh Mikoto.

"Ibu sampai kapan kita disini?" gerutu Itachi yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sebelah Mikoto -tempat yg sebelumnya di duduki Kyuubi-.

"Ish,,, diamlah. Kau dari tadi hanya menggerutu saja. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa pada Kyuu-chan."

"Bukankah itu tugas ibu."

"Ish,,, anak ini~" dengan gemas Mikoto menjewer telinga Itachi yang mengakibatkan pekikan dari sang empunya. "Sakit bu."

"Biar kau tau rasa. Dia kan calon istrimu dan beberapa hari lagi kalian akan menikah, perhatianlah padanya."

"Hn."

"Haaahhh,,, kau juga tahu kan dia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, ibu hanya ingin dia merasa memiliki keluarga lagi setelah kalian menikah nanti."

Mendengar penuturan ibunya, Itachi ingat saat dirinya menemukan Kyuubi di makam kedua orang tuanya di Oto kemarin.

"Bu, apakah orang tua Kyuubi adalah paman A-" ucapan Itachi terpotong saat tirai ruangan fiting room terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sederhana namun terkesan elegan dan sangat pas di tubuh Kyuubi.

Mikoto menjerit tertahan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. "Astaga,,,, benarkah ini calon menantuku?"

"I,,ibuu~" Kyuubi menjadi salah tingkah menanggapi sikap Mikoto.

"Sayang~ kau cantik sekali. Kita akan ambil gaun yang ini. Kyaaaaa,,, kau benar-benar cantik, benarkan Itachi!" merasa heran karena tidak ada respon dari sang empunya nama, kedua wanita itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka meghadap sang pemuda.

Mikoto mengulas senyum yang terlalu lebar melihat sosok putranya yang berdiri mematung menatap perempuan disampingnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi entah kenapa menjadi malu sendiri saat Itachi menatapnya begitu intens.

"Hei, anak muda! Bagaimana penampilan calon istrimu ini?"

"Cantik." ucapan spontan yang langsung menarik kesadarannya.

Seketika tawa Mikoto pecah melihat putranya yang biasanya bersikap tenang sekarang bisa salah tingkah.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" gerutu Itachi yang merasa kesal karena tingkah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan mampir dulu ke apartemen kalian," mereka bertiga kini berada dalam mobil menuju ke apartemen yang sudah Fugaku siapkan untuk Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Untuk masalah undangan dan tempat pernikahan kalian, sudah di urus oleh ayah dan Sasuke. Besok kalian akan melakukan foto prewed, bagaimana?"

"Terserah ibu saja."

"Bagus kalian pasti akan suka dengan apartemen itu. Apalagi Kyuu-chan, ibu jamin kau akan sangat senang setelah kita sampai disana."

"Iyaa, bu."

"Ibu punya kejutan manis untukmu."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa bu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri saat kita tiba disana Kyuu sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

Selama hampir tiga puluh menit merek akhirnya tiba di sebuah gedung apartemen elit di Konoha.

"Kita sudah sampai, ini apartemen kalian, ibu harap kalian berdua bisa betah tinggal disini untuk sementar waktu." Mikoto membukakan pintu apartemen baru milik ItaKyuu.

"Sementara?" tanya Itachi sambil mengikuti langkah ibu dan calon istrinya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

"Iya sementara, kau pikir ibu dan ayahmu ini akan membiarkan kalian membesarkan cucu kami di lingkungan individualis seperti ini?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan rumah dan sekarang rumah itu sedang dalam proses renovasi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ibu dan ayah harus repot-repot membeli apartemen ini untuk kami jika ibu dan ayah sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kami."

"Hn, yang di katakan Kyuubi ada benarnya bu. Bukankah kami berduamasih bisa di tinggal di rumah utama bersama ibu, ayah dan Sasuke selama rumah kami di renovasi."

"Aizzz,,, kalian berdua ini bagaimana. Alasan kami agar kalian itu bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam dan juga agar kalian bisa belajar hidup mandiri."

"Lagi pula setelah kalian menikah nanti, kami tidak ingin mengganggu masa-masa manis kalian. Kalian pasti butuh ruang untuk memadu kasih." Kyuubi dan Itachi memandang horor ke arah Mikoto seolah mereka bisa melihat sinar bling-bling di mata sang ibu dan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Kyaaaa,,,, ibu jadi tidak sabar memiliki cucu yang manis dari kalian." tanpa sengaja kedua iris onix dan ruby saling menaut. Itachi bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Kyuubi walaupun sudah terhalang kacamata besarnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi juga bisa melihat rona samar di wajah Itachi.

"Ehem, i,,itu masih lama bu." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuubi, hatinya berdesir saat mengingat Kyuubi dapam balutan wedding dreess. Lalu berganti dengan degub jantung yang menggila saat ingatannya menariknya pada saat dirinya melihat tubuh polos Kyuubi beberapa waktu lalu.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi mesum begini.'

.

Plak.

.

"Aduduh,, sakit bu. Kenapa ibu memukulku?"

"Biar kau tau rasa. Pokoknya ibu tidak mau tahu, kalian harus segera memberikan ibu dan ayah cucu. Makanya kalian harus berusaha keras pagi, siang dan malam."

"Astaga bu,,,," Itachi sungguh tak habis pikir ibunya bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan jelasnya. Itachi bisa melihat Kyuubi tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bahkan hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto polos

"Sudah lupakan."

"Apanya yang lupakan! Kau harus mendengarkan ibu. Buat juniormu itu berguna, tidak tahukah kau jika ibu dan ayahmu sudah mendambakan seorang cucu sejak lama." Itachi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiriendengar kata-kata vulgar dari ibunya.

"Ibu, cukup. Astaga,,,, apa ibu tidak melihat Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata ibu." seketika perhatian Mikoto tertuju pada Kyuub.

"Ohh,, sayang, maafkan ibu. Ibu tidak bermaksud berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Tapi ibu dan ayah benar-benar ingin segera menimang cucu. Kau tidak keberatan kan memberi kami cucu." Kyuubi hanya bisa menyunggungkan senyum canggung seraya Mikoto nganggukkan kepala ringan.

"Kyaaaa,, kau memang menantuku yang paling baik." Mikoto langsung memberikan Kyuubi sebuah pelukan.

'Menantu yang paling baik? Jelas saja hanya Kyuubi/aku saja calon mantunya'

"Ah, ibu hampir lupa. Ibu ada kejutan untukmu. Ayo ikut ibu."

"Kemana bu?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

"Aku tunggu disini saja ya." ujar Itachi sambil menyamankan dirinya dengan tiduran di sofa.

"Sudah, biarkan laki-laki pemalas itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya pada sebuah lukisan yang terdapat di sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan Mikoto padanya.

"I,,,i,,,ibu i,,i,,ini-" Kyuubi tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya yang mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Iya, ini lukisan terakhir kakakmu, Nagato." seketika tangis Kyuubi pecah. Mikoto dengan penuh kasih memeluknya.

"Kakakmu melukisnya enam bulan sebelum dia meninggal. Dia menitipkannya pada ayahmu -Fugaku- saat dia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Maafkan kami baru bisa memberikan lukisan kakakmu sekarang."

"Ti,,tidak bu, aku yang justru berterima kasih banyak pada kalian. Ibu dan ayah yang membantu merawat kak Nagato selama aku menyelesaikan studiku di Inggris. Kalian juga yang terus mensuportku supaya aku tetap tegar saat kak Nagato meninggalkanku."

"Saat kakak dirawat pertama kalinya di rumah sakit enam bulan yang lalu, ibu dan ayahlah yang menjaga kak Nagato untukku. Aku tidak bisa mendampinginya karena aku sedang menyusun tugas akhirku. Aku mempercayakan kak Nagato pada kalian, seperti kak Nagato mempercayakanku pada kalian sekarang ini."

"Aku sungguh bahagia, terima kasih atas semua kebaikan kalian selama ini pada kami."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, tuan pemalas, bangun. Kau ingin kami tinggal disini, huh?"

"Hn" dengan malas Itachi menyahuti pertanyaan ibunya. "Ibu dan Kyuubi kenapa?"

"Ti,,tidak, ibu dan Kyuu-chan tidak kenapa-kenapa." Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya, Itachi dengan jelas melihat kedua mata wanita itu sembab dan hidungny pun merah seperti habis menangis.

"Aiss, sudah jangan banyak melamun, ayo kita pulang. Ibu belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah yang masih menanti lanjutan kisah abang Itachi dan neng Kyuubi. Setelah sekian lama Dan akhirnya update chapter baru yang pendek pake banget ? gomennasai ?

Dan baru bisa log in lagi ke FFN setelah beberapa kali nggak bisa Dan sempet putus asa mau nyerah publish di sini. Akhirnya FF Dan semua pindah ke Watty. Mungkin kedepannya bakalan di lanjut disana aja kalo di FFN sering trobel log in ~T_T~

Ah, jika ada yg mau tau akun Dan di watty dan berkenan mampir silahkan, akunnya sama kog sama di FfN ini "Daniel_Sandra" cuma beda tanda hubung " . " sama " _ "

Jaa ne (^_^)/

NB: taun ini Dan dan beberapa author di watty bakalan ngadain even IFK lohhhh *^▁^*


End file.
